pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
The gang of adventurers finallly departed Vermillion City, and were headed towards Saffron City. When they entered the gate house they saw that there were wanted posters for someone who had been snagging pokemon on a nearby route. They also saw a flyer for a pokemon Ranger that had gone missing, heading east from Cerulean City. When they got on the route, numerous signs were posted about ursaring attacks in the area, and that if spotted the rangers should be immediately informed. As they travelled down the path, our heroes decided to battle against some of the trainers there. When it came to Drake's turn, he called out his Sunkern. This sunkern was the only thing that Drake had found in the wreckage of his parent's home, and it was intended to be a gift for him from his late father. After calling it out, It was immediately OHKO'd and killed by the opposing trainer's meowth on a critcal hit. Seeing his beloved pokemon literally torn to shreds, Drake grabbed for his sword. The other trainer apologized and legitimately felt terrible for what he had done. Seeing an angry hoodie ninja coming after him though, the other trainer decided to book it. FM called out Cuntswaggler, who chased him down and captured in his pincers. Drake forced the other trainer to the ground, who was nothing but appologetic and saddend by what he had done. As Robin decided once again to leave the party, Laz held back Ricky, who was crying and screaming at this time. Drake readied his sword. While Drake had full intentions of decapitating the other trainer, FM was only interested in stealing his wallet, which he did. Charlotte began to yell and scream at Drake, beggin him not to do it. After a long moment of deep consideration, Drake put down the sword. He told the other trainer to go home, and never tell anyone what happened, or he will return and kill him. The party regrouped and continued down the path. Seeing a side path that lead to Diglett Cave, the party decided that getting to Cerulean City as soon as possible was a better bet and left the cave behind. The sun set on the party, and they were left walking down a dark path. Wanting to seek out the pokemon that only come out at night, our party decided that they would head into the woods to look for them. As they strayed furthur and furthur from the route, they began to hear crying coming from a small clearing in the woods. When they approached the sound, they saw an eight year old girl, curled up and crying on the ground. As soon as the entire party was out in the clearing, a man weilding a crossbow stepped out of the shadows and asked them politely to give them all of their pokemon and money. Because our party is stronger than that, they decided to immediately fight back. The party began to battle the bandits, having a hard time locating them in the dark woods. Crossbow bolts were coming from everywhere, and the party was surrounded. Charlotte's Duosion Yunnie killed her first pokemon, as she used Psyshock on a Vigoroth's head, causing it to explode. The whole party was wounded, but they managed to track down and beat all of the bandits. They stacked the wounded and the dead into a pile and called the Poke-Rangers, telling them their location and that they need to get them to a hospital. The party then stripped all the bandits and raided their camp for all of the supplies they had there. They decided that travelling on the path would be much safer, so they wandered back through the woods. Before they could get to the path, they came across a baby teddiursa. After a failed attempt at catching it, the mama ursaring came out to greet them. The whole party ganged up on the gigantic beast, and it put up a pretty good fight before finally being caught by Charlotte. She also caught the baby, and gave it to Drake. Realizing that Robin had the fewest amount of pokemon, she offered the Ursaring to her. Robin took it, then immediately gave it to FM, who was begging for it. The rest of their travel was not eventful. The next day, the party finally reached the enormous Saffron City.